Happy
by Tonoxic
Summary: He had convinced himself a long time ago that his desires were a concern that was tertiary compared to her happiness. Rated M for lemons.


He had convinced himself a long time ago that his dick was a concern that was tertiary compared to her happiness.

First place was her happiness. He couldn't put anything over that even though the guild came a very close second. Actually, it didn't come second. They were two different things on two completely separate scales. So, if he was considering all the technicalities, his dick did come second. But, he didn't like to put his physical needs so close to her emotional wellbeing. She was worth too fucking much for him to put her importance so close to that of his penis. His dick was a growing concern though.

Actually, if someone told him in the past that his libido would be giving him a real hard time in the future, he would have laughed. The only concern he really had back then was how strong he was, who was stronger and how he would cave-in the face of the guild's resident ice-mage. Erza was a concern too (or rather when she was returning to the guild because contrary to popular belief, he wasn't a complete monster and so wasn't only terrified of her because of what she did to him during his earlier years but also because she just might be able to punch holes into solid steel.)

His current problem didn't really cause him much physical damage (or **too** much physical damage because he now suffered from frequent carpal tunnel and he would soon be suffering from what just might be exploding dick syndrome where his penis would decide it couldn't take anymore and commit suicide by spontaneously popping) but was rather of the variety of tall, slim legged girls with great asses who wore some rather short skirts and had massive racks. Rethinking that description, he could point out that nearly all the girls in the guild could fit into that category. His problem was brought by a more specific female. This one had all the above features (and a taunt, sexy ass stomach) and then some that guys didn't stereotypically look out for first.

She could be a fucking goddess.  
She was just that perfect.

All of her physical features were appealing. She had silky blonde hair that she spent way too much time on. He found it better when her hair was tossed around a bit after they took part in some crazy antics or when she just had it loose, falling just past her shoulders and glimmering with gold and sunlight. It made him think of how that hair would look splayed around her face, shining in the moonlight as she lay under him, looking at him with eyes filled with the shy need for him to…

Moving on.

She had the most expressive cocoa eyes ever. Although she was trained to never show emotions from her prudish upbringings, she never hid any of her feelings from him. Her brows would crease and she would frown in the cutest way ever when he did something to annoy her, her eyes would hold this slight stubbornness that made him want to tease her again and again. When facing enemies, those brown orbs would hold such defiance in them, he could see the fire burning beneath them. When he messed up and all their reward money went to repairs, her eyes would melt into two disappointed puddles and he'd almost feel the need to apologize for what he did.

It wasn't only what she held on the outside though (although that was great and one of the many reasons he wanted to lay her over a smooth surface, lift her skirt, peel down her underwear and ram into her like there was never going to be a tomorrow) but rather, he liked what was on the inside too. Girls with big assets were actually everywhere and many were throwing themselves his was because he was the famous Salamander and they'd do anything to get a famous mage to plug their holes. He liked to play oblivious to girls like that but the one he was pining after was much more to him that some bimbo.

No, she was fun. She was expressive. She was undeniably the best thing that found its way into his life. Although she sometimes punched him, screamed at him and frequently called him a moron, she was one of the most trusting, loving and sincere persons he ever had the privilege of meeting. She was the person who jumped off a building on a whim when she wasn't even sure she heard his voice but knew he would be down there to stop her from splatting on the rocks below (although he had to admit, that was a tad bit crazy but-Hey! They were Fairy Tail and were best known for doing the craziest shit in the land of Fiore or the whole of Earthland to be exact). She was the person that after fighting and wearing her body down to absolute exhaustion, still grabbed his hand when he was stranded on that raft and ended up being pulled away by the currents with him. She was the one who would rather die than leave him to fight alone against huge, pale men who could crush her head with one hand.

Yes, she was flawless.  
And he loved her.

"Natsu?"  
You see, that is where the problem starts. She was fucking Lucy Heartfillia.  
And although he felt and thought all those things about her, things were going to stay as it was. He was only going to be her guild mate, her teammate and her best friend.

"Yeah Lucy?"  
Best fucking friend! Talk about fucking friend zone.  
He had shot her one of those small smiles he had learned to master around her. They weren't over the top to seem too excited for her liking but they also weren't too dull as to express how hopeless he felt at the moment. They seemed just interested enough in her and so wouldn't attract too much attention.

"Are you okay?"  
He was so tempted to say no.  
She was wearing one of those shirts today. You know, one of those shirts that were tight and went straight across almost the middle of her chest, making all of her tits bubble up at the top. She wore a red bra underneath; frilly on the edges. It showed plain as day. It was fashionable and sort of daring. It had made him in need of a cold shower the minute she pushed open the doors of the guild hall. It was making him not 'okay'.

Mirajane was trying her best to send occasional inconspicuous glances down their way from the other side of the bar. He was pretty sure she knew of his dilemma and was trying to be a bro in her own sort of twisted way. You know, hooking them up and allowing him to finally splash some of his love juice on her. She was even going to try to make it as romantic as possible in her own meddlesome way.

Yup, she was definitely a bro.

"I'm fine." he lied coolly. It was something he was now vey accustomed to doing. She was Lucy though and he was pretty sure she could see through his words. She did and so frowned at his answer. He was one of those fucking not quite opaque zip-lock bag in her eyes. She couldn't really see what was inside him but had a vague idea. She couldn't open him up either because the slide lock on those bags ate shit. So, she would remain tugging at the zipper and he would remain stubbornly locked.

"No, you're not fine." she sighed. "You can tell me what it is."

_I want to motor-boat your boobs to the point where I'm barely alive while you whisper whatever bullshit into my ears because I honestly like your voice._

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Mira lean forward to whisper something into Cana's ear while she poured booze into the alcoholic's mug. He instantly knew that his inability to bone the girl speaking to him was the topic of the conversation. Mira was a busybody and so it was only natural. What instilled some level of panic in him was the sparkle that instantly replaced the curiosity in Cana's eyes and the mischievous, slightly perverse but hell of drunken grin that came over her face. He quickly averted his attention back to the naïve tease in front of him.

What happened next would decide if Mira was a true bro.

"I'm alright Lucy." he said with mock frustration, then forced a grin onto his face soon afterwards. She didn't say anything, only looked into his eyes with that gaze that almost made him tell her everything. She was beautiful, he loved her, she was perfect and he wanted her oh so badly.  
He felt so out of character to his usually goofy, impulsive self. He was thinking way too much. If that continued for much longer, the world might tilt sharply on its axis and throw everyone off. He was disrupting the balance.

"Oiii! Natshuuuuuuuuu! Luuuuuushie!" Cana drawled as she stumbled towards them, beer sloshing over the rim of her cup. She threw herself onto a bar stool next to Lucy, resting her feathered bag, which was for once not slung across her body, onto the counter. "It's so weeeeird that you guys aren't on a mission. How long has it been since you've been on one? Three weeks?"

"Five days, Cana." Lucy corrected, looking slightly peeved at the presence of the drunk.  
"Really?" the brunette asked, leaning back into her seat and resting her head on the counter behind her. That posture didn't look too safe for someone as intoxicated as Cana. "Because you guys staying here for that longs seems sort of unusual…"  
"I've already paid my rent and Natsu here," the blonde looked pointedly at the boy at this point. "Seems distracted enough to not have bombarded me with requests to go on missions with him."

"Natsu? Distracted?" the guzzler's head perked up from its position on the bar, she seemed a bit too interested in that topic. Her eyes had a perverted gleam in them. "How so?"  
Lucy was occupied with the unsafe way Cana's bar stool was tipping to support her bad posture.  
"Cana, I really don't think you should sit like that…"

"Has jerking not been enough for you, Natsu?" Cana asked playfully, ignoring Lucy's warning. Said girl sputtered at the vulgarity of the blue eyed girl's words. Natsu could feel a slight heat at the ends of his ears.  
"Cana!" she shouted in indignation.  
"Yeah, what the hell Cana?" he chorused. "And what's that supposed to even mean?"

Said girl chuckled.  
"I was only joking." she told them while propping herself up on her elbows. "It's not as if I was-**shit**!"  
Her sudden outburst was forced from her when her elbow slipped from underneath her, causing her arms to go sprawling and her head to fall back onto the bar. Her purse was caught in the action and ended up being catapulted to the floor.

"I told you not to sit like that!" Lucy exclaimed as she shot up and checked on the well being of her friend. Cana was cackling like the alcoholic she was from her heaped position on the counter.  
"Yeah yeah…sorry." she laughed with a huge grin on her face. Craning her neck forward, she looked at her purse from its position on the floor. "Lucy, can you pick that up for me."  
Looking at the feathered bag on the floor, Lucy sighed before bending over to get it.

Really, he should have suspected something a while ago. Now, it was pretty obvious with the way he felt Mira's eyes burn into his back and heard the low chimes of what was her laughter. Cana miraculously sat up straight, looking at him with the soberest, wickedest grin on the planet.  
Mira wasn't a bro. Bro's don't do things like that or maybe they did because he could take this occurrence as a blessing or a curse.

He felt his mouth go dry.  
She was wearing shorts; the tightest, most fucking sexy shorts that ever existed. With the way she was bending he could see it constricting against her butt even more. What was even better (or worse depending on how you looked at it) was that with the way it was pushing against her, he could see right through it and so he could make out a lot of black string and red lace.

And on that day, his already hard dick grew three times its size.

Faster than Gray takes to lose his pants, Cana's head was back on the bar and she had that fake drunk smile plastered onto her face again. Mira began whistling a tune as she grabbed a glass and began shining it. Those bitches…

"Natsu?" Lucy looked at him questioningly as she turned to put the purse next to Cana. He looked up at her, trying to but miserably failing at hiding the colour on his cheeks.  
"Yeah Luce?" he managed to croak out. He was going to have to do one hell of a crab walk if wanted to make it to the bathroom with his dignity still intact. The celestial mage's brows furrowed in concern.  
"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Luckily, he wasn't forced to croak out another answer for her nor was he forced to crab walk to the bathroom. A big block of ice hit him in the stomach, knocking him over Cana's head and onto the other side of the counter. A stray attack from the birth of a fight between Gray and Elfman shocked him enough to knock him over and kill any unwanted boners.

Without even knowing it, Gray had acted like a bro and saved Natsu from a ton of embarrassment. He would have to thank the stripper one day for that by maybe not hanging his underwear out on the gate outside the guild…

With that in the back of his mind, he jumped into the fray with a "Watch who you're hitting you male prostitute!"

* * *

Okay, so Lucy didn't like him but that was okay. They were friends and that's all that mattered. He didn't have to make it awkward by professing his undying love for her. He only liked her for about two years anyway…

He really wished Elfman would manage to give him a concussion in this fight.

Erza was at the bar and he had a slight feeling that she was trying to be understanding to his situation. He was moping at the bar for the whole morning and when he finally did smash a chair into Nab's head, she seemed relieved. The brawl had been going on for a while and she hadn't made one move to stop it. She probably understood his situation as she was in love with a guy that because of circumstances couldn't get together with. She was being a bro by not smashing his face in.

Oh yeah, how this scenario came about.  
Lucy.  
Lucy.  
Lucy.

She went on some date with some guy. He really meant some guy. Like who the fuck was this guy even?

She said his name was Derek…or Samuel…or Christopher….fuck! He didn't even know. She said his name was some not important shit as far as he was concerned. This guy was a freaking asshole for all he knew. How safe was it to just meet someone on the street and begin talking to them like that (it didn't matter that he also met her in a similar way)? This guy could be a serial killer for Pete's sake! What did she even see in him? This guy wasn't even a mage! He probably had money but Natsu could work up all the money she wanted if she asked him to. This guy couldn't be all that great. She could do better!

He grabbed Warren's foot and threw him through several tables. He really needed to find another way to let out his frustration. The guild would go into dept pretty soon if he didn't. Furniture was expensive now and Laki was getting tired of making their tables and chairs. Give the girl a break.

An object smashed into the back of his head and he was quite glad for the rattling pain it granted him. It gave him something else to think about other than gorgeous celestial mages that were on dates with guys who he had no clue how they looked but imagined to resemble massive ogres with teeth that jutted out everywhere and suffered from breath problems.

He frowned. Yup, she could do much better.

Gajeel and Gray weren't at the guild so the only real challenge he had was Elfman. Elfman went down way too soon for his liking and soon he was the only one standing. The blood was still pounding in his ears and his temper was still flaring. He needed someone to fight right now. His eyes turned to the one person left.

Erza.

When the challenge left his mouth, all noise in the guild died. Even Mira looked at him as if he was slightly insane. Erza had given him an inch, he was taking a yard.  
"Natsu, man, it ain't worth it!" Macao shouted from across the guild. He didn't hear a word. His head was hot with blood.

The armoured maiden didn't say a word. She kept her eyes on him and slowly chewed away at her strawberry cake.  
"You didn't hear me, Erza?" he bellowed. "I want a fight! I know I'm stronger than I was before!"

Erza finished her cake, put down her plate then looked up at him with hard eyes. If he was in his right mind, he would have flinched and realised his mistake. Sadly, he was not and was going to pay hell for it.

"Natsu," Erza managed to let out calmly. "I know you're upset but this isn't-"  
"Screw that!" he shouted. "You're just afraid that I beat you!"  
Erza sighed, glancing at the floor then back up at him. Her eyes had softened considerably.  
"Fine," she finally relented. "I would give you what you want."  
He had to be a masochist.

Gray had walked into the guild just in time to see Elfman carrying Natsu to the infirmary with Wendy following close behind, a horrified look on her face. He looked at the rest of the guild, noticing Erza calmly sipping tea while the rest of the members looked anywhere else but her, a terrified look on each of their faces.

He learned soon afterwards about his suicidal request. So did Lucy.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" she asked as she stormed into the infirmary the following day. He looked up at her with a lazy grin on his face, most of his body wrapped in bandages.  
"Hey Lucy." he greeted happily.  
"Don't fucking 'Hey Lucy' me!" she snapped. Her eyes were flashing dangerously. She looked hot like that. "What the hell is wrong with you? Spontaneously challenging Erza! What were you thinking?"

He wasn't thinking. He was angry and jealous and his emotions had gotten the best of him. He had to admit that he did forget for a tiny moment how angry he was when Erza broke a concrete pillar with his face.

"How was your date with Kevin?" he asked with a smile, surprising her for a moment. She recovered quickly.  
"His name is Troy and he's a creep so let's not talk about him. I want to know why you thought challenging Erza with not enough people at the guild to mediate was a good idea?"  
He cocked his head out to the side.  
"What's a mediate?"  
She smacked her forehead before she sighed and sat at the edge of his bed.  
"You're an idiot." she reprimanded him with soft eyes as she traced the bandages on his chest. The tips of her golden locks were grazing his face and he could smell her. She smelled like peaches. God, that smelled delicious. He closed his eyes, feeling a smile ghosting onto his lips. His chest felt a pleasantly warm tightness.

_I know.  
I'm an idiot for you._

* * *

He snapped about four months later.

The reason for his snapping was black band of cloth she deemed 'skirt'. That wasn't a fucking skirt as far as he was concerned. That was one of those things Levy wrapped around her forehead to keep her hair out of her face. That could be one of those things Erza wiped her swords with. It could even be the thing Mirajane used to polish the beer mugs at the end of the day. It was not a freaking skirt.

Anyway, the day of the snapping was actually started off as quite a normal day. He had woken up rather early, done a set of push-ups, taken a shower and then headed off to the guild hall along with Happy. The weather was nothing special and there were no strange happenings on his way to the guild. Usually there would be at least someone wishing him good morning but there was actually nothing. He should have taken the warning signs. It was too quiet. A storm was coming.

When he entered the guild, it wasn't anything more than normal. There were people there as per usual. Nothing was broken as yet but that was only because he had just entered.  
"Natsu!"  
Beyond this point, normal was gone. It was stuffed in the trunk of someone's car and driven to far, foreign lands.

He turned to her with a grin on his face.  
"Good morning Lu-"  
The rest of his words died at the sight of her.

There were just so much fucking legs.  
He knew it; she had stopped trying to use her boobs against him and was now going to her lower charm. That time with Cana was a test run and now she was going to use the real deal. There was no fucking way in hell that she didn't know how she was affecting him. No fucking way in hell!

She dumped her low riding tops today in favour of a collared, long sleeved navy blue shirt with buttons down the middle. She didn't wear it tucked in and so it fell just above the bottom of the skirt. The fact that she wasn't showing any cleavage could've been taken as both a blessing and a curse.

Anyway, the skirt.  
The skirt.  
The skirt.  
He didn't even know why he called that band a skirt in the first place but anyway…

It wasn't much in both existence and design. What made it so memorable was what it hid, which from where he was standing, was just the front of her underwear and technically, it was her shirt that was covering that because the shirt covered most of the skirt and the skirt hardly covered anything. He could see long, creamy legs stretching down to the ground with curves and shape. He was sure that if he leaned down a little, he could see what colour of underwear she decided to put on today but that was going a bit far.

"Natsu," she said in a chirpy, almost sing-song voice. "You want to go on a mission?"  
_I want to make it my mission to fucking throw your les over my shoulders and…  
_"Sure Luce." he answered with a grin. "I'll tell Mira, you pick the mission."  
She flashed him a smile before skipping off to the mission board. Her shirt had ridden up at the back so he could see the exact way that skirt grabbed her cheeks.

He wanted to grab it tighter.

Instead of going to Mira, he was stuck in his position, watching her mull over requests on the request board from the back. He felt the room get drastically hotter when she reached on tip-toes, taking a paper from the top of the board.

Oh God, she wasn't wearing black string and red lace. She was wearing skimpy dark blue body with the same colour string.

He hadn't even realised that he had tilted his head slightly to the right to get a better look. Hearing a vulgar whistle, he realised that 80% of the males in the room had tilted their heads (Bixlow, who was upstairs, had actually sat on the floor and then had to tilt his head a whole lot more that anyone else to get a glimpse of the garment).

Other people were seeing her.  
She was only for his eyes.

Quicker than Cana's fastest knock back time, he had crossed the room and stood before her (he had punched Macao in the head on the way because that geezer was making weird movements with his hands while looking at the girl with the pink tattoo). Lucy turned towards him, flyer in her hands and an oblivious grin on her face.  
"Oh Natsu," she smiled, slightly surprised at how close he was to her. "Did you already tell Mira?"

To surprise, he didn't say a word but just grabbed her hand and dragged towards the rooms at the back of the guild hall, provoking catcalls from the people they passed. When they reached an area where no one could see them, she pulled away from him.  
"What's your problem, Natsu?" she asked, her voice a few octaves higher than normal and a tad whiny.  
"Are you trying to kill me?" he countered, his voice bass low. She felt her skin tingle at his voice.

"W-why would you say that?" she stammered as his dark green eyes bore into her chocolate ones. He had moved closer to her, forcing her back against a wall. A startled gasp escaped her throat and she felt her face heat from their proximity. His fingertips were tracing lazy patterns on her thigh. His fingers were warm and making her shudder. It was nice.

"You're always wearing revealing clothes but this? I think this is a bit too much, Luce…" he rumbled out as his fingers traced lightly up her leg, just tickling the curve of her rump from under her skirt. His lips teased the outer shell of her ear and she took in a shuddery breath.  
"I…I…"  
"You?" he questioned her, leaning up from her ear but still playing with the flesh at the edge of her skirt.

"I was trying to seduce you but-"  
"Oh," His lips went back to her body, sucking lightly at her neck. "You were trying to seduce me…"  
She nodded meekly.  
"And why would you be trying to do that, Luce?"  
"I…" she whimpered. "I was trying to get you to look at me and…"

At her words, he removed his lips from her neck and stared down into her eyes. They were hazy brown; clouded with lust. There was something else though; fear. Her eyes darted from his and she stared at his chest. He almost felt like laughing.  
"Luce," he coaxed. "Lucy, look at me."  
Hesitant eyes found his and he sighed.

"I think you're the only one in the guild who doesn't know I love you." he let out as a big breath.  
"You what?"  
"I love you and you always catch my eyes no matter what you wear."

She looked back at his chest and her body began to shudder lightly. He cocked his head slightly to the side. "Lucy? What's wrong?"  
She spontaneously grabbed him by his hair, pulling him down to meet her lips. It was a clumsy kiss and it ended as suddenly as it started. The second kiss was more passionate. His arms were wrapped around her waist as her hands roamed through his hair. She opened her mouth and he wasted no time in exploring the crevices of her mouth. His tongue brushed hers and she shyly responded, getting more and more into it as time passed.

They broke apart panting. He thought of kissing her in dreams but that was nothing compared to the real thing. She was Lucy and so perfect. She was warm, gentle and beautiful. Oh God, she was so beautiful.

"I love you, Natsu." she whispered softly, a shudder in her voice. His felt his heart soar. After all that heart and cock ache, it was nice to hear that.  
"Thank God." he muttered under his breath before beginning to create a path of love bites down her neck. Her spine arched at his touches. His hand finally got under her skirt and grabbed her backside. How much had he fantasized about grabbing that piece of flesh? He groped and pinched her ass, enjoying the whimpering sounds that came from her mouth.

His other hand came to rest on her chest, squeezing the generously sized mounds in his palm. The hand pinching her ass came up the join the other one, assisting it in busting the buttons of her top. He was too consumed in lust to stop and unbutton her shirt and honestly, she didn't seem to care. Instead, she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling them closer together, He groaned as he felt the damp cloth from between her legs brush against the hardness between his.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed as she grinded against him. He stopped lighting fiery marks of pleasure down her neck in favour of watching her face contort from the pleasure of her actions. She rolled her hips again and he threw his head back. She was watching him with hooded eyes as she felt the satisfaction of making him react like that. She was about to roll her hips again when he surprised her by ramming her back into the wall, pushing her heat closer to stiffness. She felt her toes curl and her eyes close as he began to rub her roughly and unrelentingly. She lifted her eye lids to see him gazing down at her, drinking in her every blissful expression. His lips crashed down on hers hungrily and he muttered his love for her between breaths.

Using the hand that wasn't bracing them, he reached up and began to squeeze her breast through the thin material of her bra. She moaned loudly as she felt him cause the material of her bra to begin to rub intoxicatingly against her nipples. The scent of their arousal filled the air and she could feel herself becoming undone. His own orgasm was also close. He only needed to roll his hips a few more times just like that and-

"Oh!"

They both froze and turned to see a very surprised Lisanna. The albino quickly turned around and walked out of the room while shouting a "Mira-nee, I don't think there are any more of those."

Lucy lifted her hands and quickly covered her face. Her cheeks were an unbelievable shade of red and she felt close to crying. She couldn't believe Lisanna caught her and Natsu in the back of the guild dry humping! Natsu on the other hand felt like crying for a totally different reason. His balls were absolutely killing him! He wondered for a brief moment if anyone ever died from blue balls.

"I don't want to stay here anymore." Lucy spoke up. He felt himself die a little on the inside and sighed outwardly.  
"Me either."  
She looked up at him with a shy but impish gaze.  
"My place then?"  
He felt a smirk pull at the corners of his lips. He might just not die from lack of ejaculation as yet.

* * *

_A/N_

_Finally, finished! It didn't take that long but I refused to get a bite to eat until I was done and now I'm starving.  
So, second Fairy Tail fan fiction. First almost lime ever posted. I would love to hear what you think about it and what I could do to further improve myself.  
I was so close to writing "I would drag my dick through a pile of glass to hear you fart through a walkie-talkie" up there but I decided against this because of lack of originality and context. I did use a Grinch analogy though. Anyway, please tell me what you think._


End file.
